


Harmonious

by SamuelJames



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them are quite happy together really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> _Title: Harmonious_   
>  _Pairing: Galavant/Isabella/Sid_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: The three of them are quite happy together really._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Galavant, Sid/Isabella/Galavant, Perfect Harmony._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

There are no arguments when everyone's mouth is otherwise engaged but if you ask Sid it's more than that, being equal to them - not just the squire although he's been a bit more than that for a while.

Izzy pulls away, her hand disappearing under her skirt as she watches her boys together, the sight of them entwined is so stimulating for they are beautiful and in these moments she gets to see that Galavant can be tender and giving which was a pleasant surprise.

Galavant kisses Sid and smiles at Izzy and is so content that he just has to break into song about trios, tripods, three legged stools and triangles which makes his partners roll their eyes but doesn't stop them backing him up with perfect harmonies.


End file.
